The Best Way To Keep A Secret
by herzog
Summary: The truth begins to come out once Ziva is safe, whose shocking secret is the key to the mystery? post Aliyah . . .
1. Chapter 1

**ok, another post Aliyah (i know, I know like there's not enough of these already I soooooo wasn't going to do one but my resolve broke sorry! Anyway i like to think mine is a little different . . . or maybe not, you decide!) not sure about the rating of this usually i write smutty ms so don't really understand other gradings so let me know if this is ok it's, pretty violent so well there you go you've been warned now anyway! right ok i think that's everything let me know what you think though cause I'm not sure about this at all! m xx **

-

* * *

Gibbs glanced up from his paper work, peering over the top of his glasses at Tony who was once again staring blankly at the empty desk in front of him. "DiNozzo," Tony continued staring ahead, "Hey! DiNozzo,!" This time Tony jerked around to face him,

"Woah sorry boss. I was just . . ." his voice faded and the forlorn expression that had been firmly attached to his face for the past two months returned. Gibbs sighed,

"Go home DiNozzo."

"What? Why? I, I haven't finished my reports."

"Yeah and you're not gonna tonight, go home, try and . . ."

"What? Forget it?" Tony snapped at him, Gibbs raised his eyebrows in shock saying nothing while fixing his icy eyes on the other man, Tony squirmed uncomfortably-instantly regretting his harsh words.

"No, try and get some rest."

"Oh, right, sorry boss. I didn't mean to" he sighed and turned his gaze back to the bare desk, "I just, I miss her. I miss her so much." he admitted; he didn't even mind saying it out loud. He was miserable and he knew that everyone was already aware of this, it didn't matter if he finally confirmed his feelings. Gibbs nodded silently before dropping his pen and leaning back I his seat. Tony spoke again" Do you think she really hates me this much? But she hasn't been in touch with anyone. You said she'd be in touch when she's ready, when will that be?" He turned pleading eyes towards Gibbs, desperate for a concrete answer. All he got was a slight shake of the head,

"I don't know DiNozzo," he replied softly, his voice carrying a hint of uncertainty that Tony had never heard before which unnerved him; causing the bullpen to fall quiet. After a few moments he rubbed his face and stood up,

"I guess maybe I should just go home." he stood up slowly and slung his rucksack over his shoulder, "Night boss," he said softly as he shuffled towards the lift. Gibbs watched as he left, the cocky strut was gone, the childlike glee with which Tony had exuded was a distant memory, the playful banter his team had once enjoyed also long since vanished. At one time these things had irritated him, leaving him feeling like the father of an unruly group of kids but now he would give anything to have it back; to have Ziva back, to have his unquestioning trust in her back. He didn't want to admit it to Tony but really, Gibbs had no idea what to think, didn't know when or even if they would hear from her again. If he was honest-he didn't expect they would and with each passing day, week and month the chances became slimmer and slimmer. Maybe he wasn't doing them any favours by refusing to move on, leaving Abby, McGee and Tony waiting in hope of hearing from Ziva and instead should just hire a new team member and wait for Ziva to fade into their past. Vance was constantly sniffing around them, complaining that their productivity and case closures had taken a dramatic fall, pressurising him to choose someone to fill Ziva's spot. But then as soon as he so much as glanced as a prospective new agent he knew that it would take more than a good aim to take Ziva's place on their team but he had to do something, something had to change. He sighed and stood up, deciding if there was still no word from her in a week he would start seriously looking through some files, thay had waited long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stepped through the door of his house and began striding towards the basement but just as he was gooing past the kitchen he paused, something had caught his eye. He urned around and frowned, sitting on the table was a laptop next tp which lay a mobile, he crossed the room towards it,glancing round as he went for any other sign of an intruder. He reached the table and frowned again, reaching out tentatively to pull the computer open. Nothing happened-he stared at it hoping it would magically spring to life. It didn't so he bashed a few buttons, his general fall back action when it came to technology and this time it worked as an image flashed up onto the screen. It showed a dingy, squalid room-the only light in it came struggling through a high and filthy window. The weak grey light was enough to highlight the silhouette of a figure in a chair, their head was hanging limply down, matted dark hair sticking out wildly in a messy halo. Gibbs sank down into a chair, his stomach sinking as he recognised the hostage.

"Look up, look at the camera you dog" a malicious voice slithered out of the speakers but prompted no response from the limp figure. There was rustling sound before a small metal plate was flung through the air, striking the dark head with a loud twang followed by the sound of two cruel laughs but still the head didn't rise. One of the laughing men cursed and strode towards the chair, roughly grabbing a handful of dark hair, forcing the head back. Even though Gibbs had long since worked out it was Ziva it still caused his stomach to turn, especially now he could see her face; or what was left of it. The whole left side was a swollen, pussy mess-the eye forced shut by a huge red lump underneath it. Her right eye was at least open but it was staring blankly ahead, completely devoid of any emotion. Gibbs breaths began heavier as the horror of the situation became clearer, he examined every inch of her battered face, dried blood was left in the trails it had left as it ran from her nose to her mouth; the mouth itself was a bloody mess of open cuts which were oozing a mixture of bright red blood and pale yellow pus. The two men were laughing and joking, the one behind the camera zooming in close to her face while the other pushed his fingers deep into her cuts, snorting when she winced. The camera panned out again and the man grinned and said something, again in a language Gibbs didn't recognise, which cause the other to laugh and make encouraging sounds. The man's hand ran down her chin, then her neck before reaching her chest. He dragged it across her breasts, smiling and hissing insults at her the whole time before he shoved it up under her top, kneading them roughly under the fabric. Ziva didn't react and continued staring blankly ahead-straight into the camera, Suddenly there was the sound of a door creaking open and more rapid conversation which Gibbs didn't understand. Once the newcomer had finished talking the man started pulling his hand out and said,

"Here that? Jibrell said it is time for you to be alone, to have enough time for you to decide to tell us everything you know about NCIS. Five days this time Do not worry though, we will have lots of _fun _later," as he said fun he shoved his hands down her trousers, squeezing hard before leaning his face towards her and pushing his slobbery tongue across her ear. His friend laughed as he stood up and began walking back towards the camera before abruptly stopping, spinning round and punching Ziva so heart across the head her chair fell over, hitting the floor with a crash. This was followed by an eruption of laughter as the three men exited the room. The angle at which the chair had fallen meant Gibbs couldn't see Ziva's face, but he could here her spitting out her blood. The screen went black and Gibbs sat back in his chair, a cold sweat ripping across his body. He stared at the blank screen in a daze for a few moments until thoughts began racing through his head. All this time she'd been there, enduring unimaginable pain and humiliation for him and his team and he had been about to replace her, consign her to memory. He was just about to start formulating a plan when the mobile phone rang and he instinctively answered it and an unmistakable drawl met his ears,

"Gibbs? I trust you have watched the DVD."

"Eli?" he replied, confused for a few moments before demanding, "Where's Ziva?"

"Ziva is fine, well she is here."

"Put her on."

"I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not? Where is she?"

"She is asleep which has become a rare occurrence. I will not wake her." Eli insisted, before continuing, "Anyway Gibbs, you and I have much to discuss."

"What?" Gibbs asked, frustrated that he didn't understand what was going on, wanting the facts as fast as possible.

"Your Director." Eli answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs frowned, "Vance?"

"Yes . . . Do you trust him?" Gibbs paused, struggling to decide how to handle this strange situation.

"About as much as I trust you." he replied, his voice calm and level. Eli chuckled,

"Well handled, I shall take that as a no then."

"Take it however you want." Eli sighed deeply and leant back into his chair.

"You should not trust him."

"Because you say so?" Gibbs snorted,

"No because he cannot be trusted and I think that you know this."

"Why should I take your word for it? Last time I checked NCIS and Mossad were sister agencies and you and Leon seemed like that good friends." Gibbs retorted.

"Of course, and these reasons are how I have come to suspect him of being a traitor!" Eli's voice started off at its usual calm drawl but slowly built up in volume and anger, Gibbs was taken aback by the ferocity of his rage.

"What do you mean? What is going on? Where's Ziva"

"I do not want to discuss this over the phone. I have spoken to Leon and requested that you and Agent DiNozzo to return to Tel Aviv tomorrow. As far as he is aware it is in reference to the Rivkin incident."

"You want us to just come over to Tel Aviv because you order us to?"

"No, I want you to come here because I though t you would be prepared to help me destroy Director Vance the way he has destroyed my daughter!" Eli leapt to his feet and paced up and down the corridor, trying to compose himself.

"What did he do? How bad is Ziva?" Gibbs Demanded, Eli paused and looked through the window into his daughter 's hospital room, struggling to see her in amongst the various machines surrounding her, making her look frail and helpless.

"It is not good, you will see her tomorrow. I do not want to discuss this over the phone, it has become clear that Leon is extremely paranoid, I am sure he is monitoring your phone calls." he paused and turned away from the window,

"And I should take your word for all this?" Eli sighed again,

"You saw the DVD Gibbs, you saw what they did to her. Maybe it would help you trust me if you stop thinking me as the director of Mossad and started seeing me as

Ziva's father. Your flight will be leaving at 0800. That is all I can say now. I will see you tomorrow Gibbs." The line went dead, leaving Gibbs sitting alone in his kitchen.

He remained frozen for a few moments before slowly dropping his hand to the table, examining the phone closely, half expecting it to ring again and provide him with

some more information. He eventually stood up and headed towards the basement where he settled himself down and poured himself a large bourbon. He took a sip

and contemplated the recent events, trying to formulate a plan of action. How should he handle this? There was definitely something not right about Vance. He could

feel it in his gut but should he really trust Eli David? He had yet to hear anything good about the man, even from his children. Especially from his children. But he had to

see Ziva, find out what had happened to her and what the hell was going on. He closed his eyes, remembering her expression on the DVD, the pain the men had

inflicted on her. HE hated the way he had had to just sit and watch it powerlessly. All this time they had been sitting with their thumbs up their asses, waiting to hear

from her meanwhile she had been being horrifically tortured. He was furious with himself for not doing more, he had just accepted what he was told. Looking back he

could see, he could really see something wasn't right but he had just assumed it was the uncomfortable atmosphere following Rivkin's death but with the benefit of

hindsight that was obviously not the case. If doing what Eli had effectively ordered him to do meant he would be able to see her and help find out who had done this to

her then really he had no choice but to go. He briefly considered going round to Tony's to warn him of their trip, but swiftly decided against this, Tony would not be able

to control himself with the prospect of seeing Ziva. They were not meant to know of their impending journey and if Vance was as paranoid as Eli had said then he would

pick up on the change in Tony following his period of desolation. He took another sip of his drink and stood up to start work on his boat. It would help him take his mind

off the situation-there was nothing more he could do tonight.

* * *

**Kind of just making this up as i go along so not sure if it sounds a little vague or aimless so let me know how you think it's going!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, or later that night in Gibbs' case, he dropped his tools and checked the clock one last time. He was agitating to get going, to start the day and see

what was going to happen, which questions would be answered and which new ones would arise. And most importantly see Ziva again and do anything and everything

he could to make it up for his absence. She had needed him and her team and they had just left her behind. He drained his glass and settled back down on his chair, in

another half an hour he could start getting ready for work; he couldn't appear early no matter how much he wanted to get started ASAP since it may arouse Vance's

suspicions. He pulled a folder across the worktop towards him and flipped it open, running his eyes over it for the hundredth time, reading through the file Kort had

given him working his brain over every possible theory, but nothing seemed plausible.

Two hours later Gibbs arrived at his desk, bang on time, and quietly began shifting through some papers on his desk. A few moments later McGee came casually

strolling in with his jacket slung over his shoulder. When he saw Gibbs he straightened up,

"Morning Boss." he called out across the ball pen, Gibbs glanced up and nodded a greeting before returning to his faux paper work. McGee sat down and opened up his

e-mails; he could only access his NCIS emails on site and so it had become a ritual for him to open his emails first thing, before he had even put down his bag or finished

his coffee, just in case Ziva had been in touch. But today was no different from any of the many, many, many that had gone before it, the only emails were circulars from

security about keeping your badge visible in the building. He understood that she needed some time after what had happened but what had he done? What had Abby

and Ducky done to make her abandon them so completely? He sighed and leant back in his chair, Gibbs seemed kind of strange, well not strange exactly but he

appeared to have an avid interest in the lift. Every time it pinged he watched it open, as though looking out for someone's arrival. McGee glanced at his watch, it was

ten past seven; Tony was late, only slightly but late none the less. He closed his emails and pulled out the reports he had finished last night, giving them one final proof

read before handing them in, tapping his pen on his desk he looked at Gibbs once again. He was often uncomfortable when alone with Gibbs, should he try and fill the

silence or would that just irritate him? Probably it would irritate him, he wasn't one for chat. Although at the moment Tony wasn't exactly full of sparkling wit and

scintillating conversation-he didn't even tease him or make up annoying nicknames anymore he just moped about most days, quietly sulking in a corner or otherwise he

was downright grumpy, aggressive and rude. And then after work he was drunk. He rested his head on his hands and, he missed Ziva, he missed her and everything

she brought with her-like the old happy, cheerful, unbelievably annoying Tony. At least it wasn't boring when those two were around; winding each other up, laughing,

flirting their relationship had made the office feel like home, like they were a family rather than just colleagues. They had been the centre of the team and without it

there was nothing to keep their little family from disintegrating completely. The lift opened and this time Tony did emerge, looking the same as he had for weeks,

haggard, drawn and exhausted. The bags under his eyes were big and dark while the wrinkles in his forehead had deepened from the almost constant forlorn

expression he wore. He dropped into his chair and groaned, obviously hung-over, McGee often worried about what was happening to Tony-he was declining fast, he

knew it was only a matter of time until Tony began drinking during the day to and then what? He would lose his job for sure and what else did he have? Wasn't close to

his family, had no back up options would he just sit and drink himself to death-dwelling on the misery his own actions had brought about? McGee could picture it now,

Tony sitting alone in a squalid, dingy room surrounded by empty whisky bottles, possibly bearded . . . Tim shook his head, that would never happen, he wouldn't let it,

neither would Abby or Ducky and certainly not Gibbs. But then again, it was clear that Tony was sliding down a steep slope and every time anyone mentioned it he got

defensive and they backed down immediately, not wanting to upset him further, so where should they draw the line? When should they say enough's enough and

make him get help? Would he realise himself or would they have to stage an intervention? McGee found these kinds of depressing thoughts were sneaking over him

more and more regularly the longer Ziva was gone, if she were here she be kicking Tony's ass back into shape. Mind you, if she were here there wouldn't be a problem.

If she ever came back she would fix it, everything would be fine. No, not if, **when**, when Ziva gets back she will fix Tony and then possibly kick his own ass for letting

it get this bad. That is what will happen. McGee finished his internal pep talk and turned his head away from Tony, trying to concentrate n his work, pushing the

fact that Tony was perhaps a part of the reason she had refused to come back home to the back of his mind.

Five minutes later Gibbs' phone rang, he picked it up, grunted something unintelligible and then stood up, "DiNozzo, with me," he started towards the stairs as Tony struggled to his feet and followed, leaving McGee alone at his desk.

They marched into Vance's office, the director was looking out of the window, his back turned towards them. He said nothing for a few moments but then slowly spun around to face them,

"Morning Gibbs, DiNozzo," He nodded at each of them, "I had a phone call last night, from Mossad," Tony's head shot up,

"Ziva?" Vance ignored him and continued

"Seems Director David wishes to speak with you again," Tony furrowed his brows,

"Why?"

"He says he wants to investigate the Rivkin incident further, some new information has come to . . ."

"Oh come on Leon, you're not sending us back again? For this? It's over!" Gibbs interrupted him,

"I thought so too Gibbs but he asked nicely, an invite more than an order, for the moment, so I see no reason to refuse, to do so would jeopardise our friendly relationship with the Israelis." he raised his eyebrow, waiting for a response,

"So your good friend Eli asks for two of your people and you just hand them over, no questions asked?" Gibbs demanded, Vance twirled his tooth pick around in his mouth,

"I have been assured that it is only a few formalities, usually I would have accompanied you but I there's a conference on homeland security, all the heads of

armed agencies must attend there is no way I can accompany you." he paused and examined the two men's' faces, "Which could seem quite convenient, were he

wanting to set up a private meeting with you two." Tony's face adopted an even more confused expression while Gibbs remained passive,

"Why would we want to meet that bast . . ." Tony started before Gibbs interjected,

"What are you saying Leon? What do you think is going on?" Vance stared at them intensely for a few seconds before suddenly smiling,

"Nothing, I'm not saying anything, your escorts will arrive in about five minutes." He turned back towards his desk and sat down, "See you when you get back."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Gibbs stood at the top of the stairs staring down into the bullpen, "What's going on? I thought this was all over, I thought it was all sorted" Tony groaned and

rubbed his face with his hands, Gibbs just sighed and continued staring. "Do you think . . .do you think Ziva will be there? Will she want to speak to me?" Gibbs turned to

look at him, his eyes were full of hope there was a spark in him that had been absent since he had killed Michael and lost Ziva.

"I don't know Tony," Gibbs replied slowly, wishing he could tell him the truth; glancing around himself but deciding it would be best to wait. Tony sighed, not sure what

would be worse, going all the way to Tel Aviv and not see her; or to go there and then have her not want to see him. She might give him the look of burning hatred that

had torn him apart the last time he had seen, he couldn't come back from that again. Every second of every day he struggled to accept that the person he missed with a

ferocity he had never felt before couldn't even stand to be on the same continent as him and with each one that passed it became more and more painful. There was

always a dull ache inside him, he missed her voice, her laugh, her eyes that could tell him in an instant how she felt, the way she teased him, the way she liked to

intimidate him by forcing herself into his personal space so close he could feel the heat of her body radiating from her. He swallowed and clasped his hands together, he

needed her back, he couldn't leave Tel Aviv without her-it wouldn't be enough to make peace with her-he had to be with her. Gibbs' mobile rang suddenly he answered and

then turned to Tony as he snapped it shut,

"They're here, grab your gear bag." he said and they set off down the stairs.

At the main doors there were two burly, threatening looking men were waiting for them. One was at least a foot taller than Tony; possibly was the biggest guy he had ever

seen, and the other wasn't much shorter. Both of the Israeli agents loomed over them and as they peered down they ran their eyes over Tony and Gibbs, assessing them

carefully with hard expressions. After a brief examination they nodded and the biggest one barked,

"Let us go now." and then they spun around leading them outside,

"_And this is a friendly invitation_?" Tony whispered conspiratorially causing one of the men to throw an angry look over his shoulder, slowing pace slightly so he was walking

alongside them. There was a car waiting for them with an additional man behind the wheel, Tony and Gibbs clamed into the back with one of their escorts crammed

in-between them. Tony squirmed in his seat, trying to get into a position where he wasn't being crushed by an enormous trunk of an arm. He gave up sighed deeply and

began looking out the window. He didn't even have the energy or will to make any jokes about the giant currently pressing him against the door. After a short drive they

arrived at an airfield where a jet was sitting on the runway. Their doors were opened and they were directed onto the plane, inside it was elegant with plush seats and

cream carpets. The huge escort indicted that they should take up a couple of seats at the back which they dutifully did. They were watched carefully as they sat quietly until

a man in a suit appeared, he seemed surprised to see them, turned to the minders one of whom appeared to explain their presence. This seemed to satisfy him and he

took up his seat at the front of the plane, tapping on the door to the cockpit indicating they were ready o take off. The three sat down around a table in-between the man

in the suit and them and took out a deck of cards leaving Tony and Gibbs to their own devices in the back.

"So . . .uh, This is interesting . . ." Tony mumbled quietly, leaning him back in his chair, "What do you think? Am I dead man walking?" he turned to Gibbs, his eyes pleading

for answers, Gibbs sighed deeply and rubbed his chin,

"No, this is not about you." he started before Tony butted in,

"Is it Ziva? Does she want to see us? Is she coming back?" Gibbs sighed, looking pitifully at him, he was so excited, just like he used to be before, green eyes sparkling.

Gibbs had been dreading the moment where he would have to break the news to Tony; about the DVD and Ziva's ordeal. He licked his lips,

"Well no, Last night I got a dvd, and a phone call from Eli David." Tony stared at him for a few seconds,

"Wait what? A dvd? What was it? What did he want?" he fired off the questions aggressively,

"The DVD, was of Ziva, she was captured and it was . . ."

"Ziva? Being a hostage? Did they . . ." Gibbs nodded sadly, watching as the light faded from Tony's face. " But . . . Like she's ok right? That's why we're going over there, cause she's coming home . . . Right?" his voice was dripping with desperation.

"She's in hospital. It's not good." Gibbs replied softly, watching Tony crumple again, Tony pressed his hands together and leant his forehead against them,

"Who?" he asked simply,

"We're not sure, Eli suspects Vance is involved somehow so he told him this was about Rivkin." Tony turned to face him, shock splashed across his face,

"_The Director?"_ he hissed, "_what?" _Gibbs shrugged.

"That's all I know, Tony, Eli wants to discuss it in person,"

"So what? We trust him more than the director now?"

"Not necessarily, but this way we can find out what's going on, see Ziva again." Tony sighed and fell into silence for a few moments, trying to process the information.

"The dvd, what was in it? What were they doing to her?" he asked tersely. "Do you have it? I want to see it." Gibbs shook his head.

"No you don't." he replied quickly.

"Yes I do, is it here? Let me see it now!" Tony demanded, using a tone he would never usually dare to use to Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed his arm, forcing him to look him in the eyes,

"Tony, trust me, there is nothing on the dvd you ever need to see," Tony slumped slightly, allowing Gibbs to keep his grip on his arm.

"it's, it's really bad isn't it boss?" he whispered, Gibbs tilted his head slightly, his eyes changing from stern to sympathetic as Tony stared blankly in front of him, flashes of his old Ziva appearing before his eyes; would he ever see her again? Or was she gone forever?"


	6. Chapter 6

After an excruciatingly long and silent flight they finally landed in Tel Aviv. Throughout the entire flight Tony hadn't said another word, he had just sat slumped in his chair

staring into space. Their "friendly" escorts stood up and indicated for them to do the same as the doors slid open, revealing an almost empty airfield. The biggest man

grinned strangely awkwardly at them, "Welcome to Tel Aviv" he said in a strange tone, he stretched his arm out, inviting them to get off. Gibbs stared at him

questioningly, he was looking for a hidden meaning in every little thing-what did he mean by that? Does he know what is going on? Maybe he didn't know anything, he

probably had just been told to pick them up and take them here without any details. Eli was most likely keeping his cards close to his chest but that didn't stop Gibbs

being suspicious. He and Tony stepped out the plane, wincing when the oppressive afternoon heat hit them, beating down on them as they descended onto the tarmac.

A black unmarked car was parked a few meters away and the passenger car door sprung opened and another man emerged wearing sunglasses and a dark suite, he

beckoned them towards him. "You are the NCIS?" Gibbs nodded once, "Come with me." the man said, opening the backseat door for them.

Another silent journey passed, this time in the heavily air-conditioned town car, Tony sat leaning his head against the window watching as the dry scrubby countryside

slid into Tel Aviv. His stomach was knotted as he prepared himself for seeing Ziva again, he had longed for this day for months, ever since they had left her on the

runway bur now he was dreading it, he didn't want to see her hurt and broken. He swallowed nervously as the car finally swung round into the car park of the hospital

and slowed to a stop. They all clambered out of the car, "Let us go, it is this way." they followed the man through endless corridors into the heart of the building. Finally

they turned around a corner and saw Eli at the end of the corridor, arms folded waiting for them.

"Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, welcome . . ."

"Where is she?" Tony demanded, cutting him off, Eli looked at him in the eyes, he too had deep, dark bags around his own.

"This way," He replied simply, he spun round and led them through another door, past two fierce some looking men into an empty corridor, he stopped abruptly outside

a room and stared through the window into it, "Here she is." Tony and Gibbs gasped-the tiny room was full of various machines with pipes snaking over a tiny figure in

the bed. Tony grabbed the door handle and shoved it open, bursting through it,

"Ziva!" he exclaimed, striding towards the bed before stopping suddenly, seeing her clearly now. He stood frozen to the spot while the room spun around him-she

looked awful. Her beautiful, wild hair had been shorn right off revealing nasty looking gashes across the side of her head, the cuts were not restricted to her head but

were scattered across the parts of her body he could see and her left arm was broken and encased in a thick cast which lay at her side. Her face was a mess, her eyes

were both swollen and shut, black bruises surrounding them while her sallow cheeks were patterned with deep cuts and abrasions as well. Her nose was broken and

taped up and her lips were badly burst. These injuries carried on down her neck which had dark pink rings around it from where someone had evidently been strangling

her as well as deep purple bite marks which trailed down to her chest. On top of this there were numerous bruises which bloomed from burning scarlet centres into dark

violet edges across her skin which had gone from being a perfect and gorgeous olive to sallow and pale following months of captivity. Tony gulped and felt his chest

constricting as he took in her abused body, it was so much worse than he had imagined; even in the most warped images he had conjured up during the flight could not

compete with the sight he had been met with. He stumbled towards the bed and sank into a chair next to it, grabbing her hand. He winced again when he looked at it,

her fingernails had been pulled leaving tiny stubs growing in inflamed nail beds. "Oh God Ziva," he whispered wrapping her hand in his. More than anything he wanted

to wrap her up in his arms, hold her tight, take her home, make everything right again. But he knew that even touching her would probably cause her pain considering

all her horrific injuries so he made do with clutching her hand, trying with all his might not to break down n front of Gibbs and Director David no matter how much seeing

Ziva like this was destroying him inside.

Gibbs watched Tony's reaction before he himself entered the room, he sighed when he saw her running through the possible ways she could have received all her

injuries, shuddering at the images which flashed before his eyes. He walked towards her, going round to the opposite side of the bed from Tony where an oxygen tank

was sitting. He paused,

"Sometimes, when she gets agitated she finds it hard to breathe." Eli explained as Gibbs pushed it aside allowing him to get right up next to her head. He reached out

tentatively to brush aside a few spiky strands of her hair which had escaped the scissors from her ears and closed his eyes for a minute, taking in a deep breath.

"Gibbs, you and I must talk, I think perhaps it is best if DiNozzo stays here with Ziva, in case she wakes up." Gibbs nodded and sighed. He bent down and kissed her

forehead before moving his face right down to her ear,

"Ziva," He glanced across at Tony making sure he was still staring down at her hand, lost in thought, "I'm sorry." he whispered, again casting his eyes across her bed to

Tony, just to make sure he hadn't heard him commit the cardinal sin of breaking one of his own rules before he spun around and went out into the corridor, leaving Tony

alone with Ziva.

A few moments past until Tony began running his fingers down her forearm. She had lost so much weight, she was a frail skeleton with a delicate layer of almost

translucent skin stretched across its bones. His fingers seemed enormous compared to her ting arm as he gently dragged them down, err skin dimpled under their

pressure as he avoided the damaged areas which were scattered across it. He was lifting her arm up slightly so that he could wrap his fingers around it to see how

skinny she had become when he felt her shift slightly. Moaning softly. He grabbed her hand again, squeezing it slightly, "Ziva!" her eyes opened slightly revealing her

deep brown eyes, "Ziva," he repeated, biting his lip nervous and excited at the same time. He pressed his face against her palm as, despite his best efforts, some hot

tears forced their way out and ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ziva," he whimpered quietly, "I'm sorry, sorry," He felt her hand wriggle slightly so he

dropped his hands, she couldn't even bear to have him touch her he thought miserably and stared at her bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, he expected her to

snatch her hand away from his face but instead he felt her fingers slide down his cheeks, following the path of a tear before reaching his lips where they paused slightly

before gently running across them.

"Tony?" her voice was thin and quavering, he snapped his head back up, reaching for her hand again,

"Yeah, yeah it's me." he whispered back, smiling at her widely. Her eyes were barely open, the swelling forcing them to remain like tiny slits of mahogany which were

beginning to glisten as small tears dripped out the corners and her breaths became quicker and shallower, "Ziva, Ziva don't, please it's ok now." he whispered

comfortingly but her breaths became more and more irregular and he could feel her fingers digging into his face, "Sshh It's ok, it's ok" he stroked her arm soothingly but

it was having no effect as she started gasping. He saw the oxygen tank and stood up, leaning across her to e=reach the mask and pull it down to her face, gently

slipping the band around her head. After a few seconds she calmed down slightly, her breathing returning to normal. He sat back down, her hand was clasping his shirt

collar so he gently stroked down her arm again until her eyes slid shut and she fell back to sleep. He sighed and twisted round, pressing a kiss against her wrist before

bending down and laying his head on her mattress, nuzzling his face against her hip gently. He felt her grip loosen and her hand slide slowly across him until her arm

was draped along his neck. Sighing he slid his own arm across her, reaching up until his thumb could softly stroke her arm just above her plaster. He felt exhaustion

sneak over him as he lay there, finally being with her allowed him to shrug of the stress of not knowing which had dogged him since they had been parted and for the

first time in months he slid easily into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs followed Director David down the corridor in a until he led him into another small hospital room identical to Ziva's. Eli sank down into a chair and gestured his arm towards another,

"Pease, sit," Gibbs did so and then stared at him expectantly for a few moments,.

"Well, you have something to say?" he asked bluntly causing Eli to chuckle lightly,

"oh yes I have something to say. I have much to say." he paused, leading Gibbs to believe they were gong to lapse back into silence but Eli abruptly asked.

"How much do you know about Leon's past?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows,"Not much."

"I heard you had his personnel file."

"Well yeah but . . ."

"It wasn't true." Eli finished for him, Gibbs sat back in his seat and fixed his eyes on the other man, assessing him carefully. "Is that what makes you reluctant to trust him."

"I never said I don't trust him." Gibbs said emphatically. Eli nodded and smiled slightly.

"We could go around in circles for some time like this I think it would be best if I get straight to the point and tell you what I know about our mutual friend." he settled himself down in his seat, preparing for the long and complicated story, "I shall start at the beginning, Leon's father was a second generation Somali immigrant, when he finished college he decided to explore his roots and took a teaching job in Baidoa, there he met and married a cleaner in the school and together they had a son named Osman Faud Jibrell." He paused and waited for a reaction, Gibbs raised his eyebrow,

"Jibrell,as in Jibrell from the tape." Eli nodded,

"Osman Faud Jibrell who now goes by the name Leon Vance. The family, along with Vance's Grandmother, left Somalia when Leon was around three or four years old just before the military coup and settled in America. It was less than a year later when his father died him to be raised by his mother and grandmother ." He sighed and ran his eyes over Gibbs' face, looking for any sign of a reaction, "do you have any questions so far?"

"Nope."

"Yes that was the straight forward part, now we make a jump into more murky waters. Now, in the late eighties I was overseeing an operation in the Horn of Africa, more specifically; in Somalia. WE were monitoring several groups as closely as we could but we needed to get someone on the inside and unfortunately they were extremely close-knit it was impossible to get an outsider planted" short pause followed allowing Gibbs to process what had been said, he began to see where this was going. Eli continued, "We did a lot of digging into the backgrounds of the targets and discovered that one main players Aunt had had emigrated to America with a husband and son, a son who conveniently had just joined NCIS."

"So you sent him to Somalia to work for you?" Gibbs interrupted impatiently, Eli raised an eyebrow at this,

"Well it was rather more complicated than that, it took the most delicate diplomacy to put together such a major joint mission between the two agencies at that time but after much discussion, yes Vance was sent to Somalia for a . . . family reunion."

"His cousin didn't suspect anything?" Eli spread his arms out and frowned slightly.

"At the time I thought that Leon had been extremely careful and had played his part beautifully of course now I think that perhaps his family new all along what he was doing there. He worked for us for about two years before we abandoned the mission. The outbreak of the civil war made it too complicated and dangerous for us to operate there anymore. The mission had cost us many men, all of them very good friends of mine I was not pleased with the decision to withdraw." he took a second to stare at Gibbs before continuing. "Leon received a new name, we arranged a fake death for him in order to explain his disappearance to the family as well as a new identity. All records of the mission were covered up it had been by all accounts an . . . Unmitigated disaster. Of course it is clear with hindsight that Leon was a double agent, the losses we suffered damaged my career significantly but I never for a second suspected his treachery." Gibbs sighed and rubbed his chin,

"How'd you find out?"

"I could never let go of it, I spend a lot of time on that investigation. Those men were dangerous and well organised I knew they had to still be operating so I have people monitoring activity in their area. It was Michael who picked them up again and began to suspect they had someone on the outside helping them hide. He discovered the name Jibrell, and then I knew."

"So you sent him to spy on Vance? Through Ziva?" Gibbs spluttered.

"Yes." Eli stared at him, perplexed, "Well of course Ziva doesn't have that much access to Leon but she was an excellent staring point."

"She knew all this?"

"Not at first. You realise she couldn't tell you Gibbs. What if it was not true. What if it was and he found out you all were spying on him? You saw the DVD, he is a dangerous man."

"And you sent your daughter after him!" Gibbs exploded suddenly, "You manipulated her into spying for you, into lying to her team! You deliberately . . ." He stood up as he shouted and watched while Eli's icy cold exterior began to crack and he sprung to his feet,

"She is an Officer of the Mossad, she follows orders, if she is told to observe she does it, if she is told to stay quiet . . ."

"She's your daughter not just another one of your officers, how could you send her to Somalia knowing what Vance was?"

"I did not choose to send her there!" Eli roared at him and Gibbs was momentarily struck silent. Eli swallowed a deep breath and sat back into his chair. "I wanted her to finish Michael's work in America, he was gathering intelligence I told her to return with you but she refused." he waited for Gibbs' reaction but he was met only with silence as he too returned to his seat. "She was worried that Leon already discovered what she was doing and knew that you were investigating her; she was sure he would work it out once you were finished with her."

"We weren't investigating her,"

"oh no?" Eli cocked his head to the side, "I'm sure your faith in her was unwavering, that is what you tried so hard to persuade her to come back with you?" Gibbs stared at him for a few moments before he sighed and rubbed his forehead as guilt began to swell up inside him again, remembering how he had left her on the tarmac, how could he not tell there was something going on? "She knew I had a unit heading to Somalia to search for them, to get a clearer idea of the scale of there organisation, an insisted that she go to. She knew the case well and was determined to catch Leon. I do not know how they knew that they were coming. I said nothing to Leon obviously but still they were waiting for them. He had her captured and tortured, he wanted to know what she had discovered about him. She told them nothing" he finished talking with a hint of pride at his last statement but then he sighed deeply and leant forward in his seat. " I am sure that you think I am a cold and hard hearted man but I can assure you that I love my children, I have made many mistakes but . . . "

"Mistakes? Like sending one to kill another?" Gibbs interjected, wishing to find out the truth once and for all. Eli furrowed his brows and frowned.

"What?" he gasped in what appeared to be genuine shock.

"Ari and Ziva, did you send Ziva to kill Ari in order to gain my trust?" he asked bluntly. Eli was silent for a few moments before he sighed.

"I assume Leon told you that? There was a time when I considered him to be amongst my closest allies and indeed, friends, so when he asked how it was that you, the most had come to allow the daughter of the director of Mossad to be on your team so easily I saw no problem in telling him the truth. He obviously thought this would be an easy way of getting you to forget about Ziva if he could get you to believe it was all an elaborate plan." Gibbs wasn't ready to be fobbed off that easily,

"How did you know?"

"Ziva told me, you see you killed my son-no matter how much he hated and rebelled against me he was still my son. I was going to have you killed for it so she admitted that she had shot him." he let a silence hang in the air while Gibbs considered this until Eli spoke again. "I realise you may not believe that I would never send my daughter to kill her brother. I love all my children but they do not always love me back; do you think for a second that if I had ordered Ziva to murder Ari there is even the slightest chance she would have done it and not killed me instead? She loved her brother, a lot more than she does me. They looked after each other their whole lives; she worshipped him and he adored her. You know they were planning his escape? He was going to leave Mossad and hide and she was going to help him, they had it planned. It is possible she might have ran with him so united were they in there hatred of me. There is no chance she would have taken my word for what Ari was, he had never shown her anything but love until she saw the truth for herself. It broke her heart completely." He stood up and stared out the window for a while until Gibbs broke the silence, he was satisfied with Eli's explanation, Vance's claim had never really convinced him. He knew Ziva, he had been sure she had been honest about that night but to hear it from her father's lips filled with relief and so he moved on to the most pressing matter,

"So, what are you planning to do about Vance?"

"That is where you come in, I need to ask you for some help."

"I'm listening,"

"Obviously, there is nothing I would like more than to tear him to pieces for what he has done to my daughter," Eli clenched his fists tightly, "He and his filthy dogs have destroyed her! She Is broken, she tries to be strong but I can see it in her eyes. Every new male voice she hears she is terrified-it haunts her all day and night what those beasts did to her!" He was shaking with rage as he shouted, spittle sprayed out of his mouth as he erupted suddenly. Gibbs was shocked at the display of raw emotion from him. He had been carefully maintaining a controlled, emotionless façade whilst underneath he seethed with uncontrollable fury at what his child had suffered. "I have watched every DVD we recovered from the hut she was found in, I have seen everything he had her subjected too. He deserves to die like the pitiful dog he is!" he made a heroic effort to pull himself together and turned back to Gibbs, his face still slightly tinged with his red hot anger. "However, I still need to destroy the militant groups he works for and in order to do so we need to find who he is in contact with in Africa. The men we neutralised were only the muscles not the brains. That is where you come in Gibbs, I need you to find that out. I need you to continue what we started."

* * *

**hello hello! just a wee note to point out i don;t know anytiing abiut vance's past or if it's been explained in the show so i just made this up so if it clashes wildly then I'm sorry but then again thisis my story so what the hell! also, i find it really hard to write Gibbs, (since he actually says about two words per epi and spends the rest of the time intensely staring at things/people) and finally was sick of planning this out so wrote it all in a oner has taken ages i know i should really proof read it but frankly my brain has long since melted andi can't look at this anymore so sorry for my mistakes! **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs and Eli strolled back down the corridor to Ziva's room having discussed the finer details of their plan. They turned into the door and found Tony sprawled across Ziva, his arm slung across her fragile body while her own arm lay comfortably around his neck. Both men paused and watched them for a few moments as they slept, Tony suddenly sighed and nuzzled his face closer to her hip and tightened his grip on her.

"He looks exhausted." Eli observed.

"He is," They stood for a few more minutes before Eli said;

"Your flight leaves in 6 hours, there is a shower room down the corridor or I could organise a hotel room if you want to freshen up"

"I'll use the shower room, then I'll wake up DiNozzo" he replied pointedly, staring fiercely at Eli who responded by chuckling and spreading his arms out in an appeasing manner;

"Alright Gibbs I will leave him sleeping do not worry." Gibbs nodded curtly and left to wash up.

A few moments later Tony's eyes flicked open and he frowned, confused by the feel of the course hospital sheet against his cheek. Then he remembered where he was and whose body his face was pushed up against. He lay still for a while, psyching himself up to sit up and look at her, he needed a few moments to prepare for her injuries. He hated seeing her like this, he wanted to hold her tight and take her home, well actually what he probably wanted more was for her to hold him tight, so that he could feel her strength again. Or for her to start mocking him, joking around with him or even to chastise him for his drinking too much; she'd be able to tell just by glancing at him that he'd been self medicating again to ease the guilt and pain. But she was lying in the bed, weak and fragile, he doubted she could even lift her head off the pillow and probably had bigger things to think about than how many whiskeys he'd downed in the past few months. He could feel her arm draped across him and turned his head until he could see her thin fingers hanging down from his neck, he turned slightly and reached his own hand round to touch them, they were cold and clammy. He carefully slid her arm over his head so that it wouldn't fall off when he sat up, as he did so he felt the grooves in her wrists where she had been tied up. The ligatures had buried deep into her flesh leaving deep purple gashes torn out of her skin.

"So you are awake." Tony sat bolt upright and spun in his chair to see Director David sitting by the window.

"Didn't notice you there Director." Tony explained his surprise.

"Mmm-hmmm," Eli mumbled, the two men stared at each other intensely for several, slow moving seconds until he continued, "You care about my daughter?" he asked bluntly. Tony shifted uncomfortably, not sure where this was going but after some consideration he could see no problem with answering truthfully,

"Very much," he replied, entwining his fingers in hers as he did.

"Yes, I thought so. That is why I invited you here with Gibbs, I wanted to make sure that she would have someone to take good care of her when she returns to America."

"She's coming back?" Tony perked up slightly.

"Yes . . . Eventually." Eli paused and glanced at Ziva's sleeping form, "You will come back for her in a . . ."

"Come back for her? She's not coming with us?"

"No, of course not she is in no fit state to travel now."

"Well yeah not right now but I'm going to stay until she come home with me." Tony insisted determinedly, Eli sighed and rested his face on his hand,

"No, you and Gibbs are going back tonight and then when she is ready I will send for you again and you can return to collect her."

"What?! You think I'm going to turn around and leave her again tonight? After seeing her like this? I'm not going anywhere!" he hissed furiously, not wanting to wake her up, Eli was just about to respond when Gibbs appeared silently at the door,

"DiNozzo," Tony spun round to face him,

"Boss, can you believe this, he's trying to send us away right now, without Ziva."

"I know. We need to leave soon." Gibbs replied quietly, Tony's eyes flicked between the two men,

"What? And you're ok with that? You're going to leave her behind again?" Gibbs' face twitched slightly before he continued,

"We have to, for now."

"You agree?" Tony choked, "You want to abandon her like this?" Gibbs sighed,

"I don't want to, we have to."

"Why?"

"Because Director Vance cannot know that she has been rescued. Yet" Eli interrupted them, Tony frowned,

"What? Why not?"

"Because he is still receiving regular email updates detailing the torture being inflicted upon her and her continued refusal to admit any knowledge of his actions." Director David explained as though it were blatantly obvious, Tony stared at him vacantly for a few moments,

"Huh?" he turned to Gibbs questioningly and he began recounting the explanation Eli had given him earlier.

"So we are going to go back and say nothing about what happened here until Eli tells Vance he has rescued Ziva. " Gibbs finished having finally brought Tony up to speed.

"And in a couple of months time I shall request that you return to escort Ziva back to Washington as I fear that there is a mole insight Mossad who fed information about her whereabouts to her captors and want her safely out of the way until I can smoke him out and therefore, hopefully, convincing Vance that he is not suspected at all." Eli added after Gibbs,

"But, if you know it's him why can't you just deal with this now?"

"I know it is him, but I cannot prove it based on what I have. I need more proof, this must be dine properly I want him humiliated. I want him destroyed." Eli explained. Tony sat in reflective silence of a few minutes staring down at Ziva's hand in his.

"Well, I don't care how well you two have thought this out, I can't leave her like this. I'm not going anywhere. You'll just have to think up another plan." he said with quiet determination. holding on to her tightly.


End file.
